It's the Only Way - É o Único Jeito
by Alyne Ferreira
Summary: Essa história é contada a partir do último episódio da série "Everybody Dies". Depois de dois meses viajando com suas respectivas motos pelo pais, House e Wilson resolvem parar. Wilson percebe que não pode ir e deixar seu amigo infeliz e resolve tentar juntar Cuddy e House novamente. Haverá uma luz no fim do túnel para o misantropo Gregory House?


Esclarecimento: House MD e todos os personagens da série não me pertencem! Todos foram criados por David Shore.

N/A: A ideia dessa fic surgiu de uma música e eu pretendo concluir essa história em 10 capítulos.  
Espero que gostem.  
A nossa linda Rachel estará presente nessa fic.

_  
_  
__"__Dois horizontes fecham nossa vida:_

Um horizonte, — a saudade  
Do que não há de voltar;  
Outro horizonte, — a esperança  
Dos tempos que hão de chegar;  
No presente, — sempre escuro,—  
Vive a alma ambiciosa  
Na ilusão voluptuosa  
Do passado e do futuro(...)"

Dois horizontes – Machado de Assis.

Dois anos. De acordo com a passagem de tempo estabelecida pelo calendário cristão, era esse o tempo que Lisa Cuddy não tinha contato com Gregory House. Era curioso refletir sobre esse tempo que estavam sem estabelecer nenhum contato. Dois aniversários, dois dias dos namorados, dois dias de ação de graças e o mais extraordinário sobre esse tal tempo é que o mesmo sempre causava nela um misto de emoções: algumas vezes parecia ter sido ontem que ele havia invadido sua sala de jantar com um carro, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se o "incidente" tivesse ocorrido a uma eternidade.

Lisa Cuddy sempre foi uma mulher forte, bem sucedida profissionalmente e muitas vezes a única que conseguia controlar o médico mais brilhante em diagnósticos do país. E como tudo em sua vida, ela aprendeu a controlar as lembranças e emoções condizentes a ele. Na maioria das vezes ela simplesmente ignorava, desviava o pensamento, pensava na filha e em tudo que ela conseguiu conquistar em um novo lugar em tão pouco tempo.

Hoje era um dia "incomum", não parava de divagar sobre ele. As lembranças vinham como um turbilhão e sem compreender sua próxima ação, Cuddy se levantou e caminhou até o armário no canto de sua sala e retirou de uma caixa de madeira uma foto, a única foto que haviam tirado juntos com Rachel.

Sentada no sofá olhou a foto por alguns minutos. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. A primeira é sempre o primeiro passo trilhado para o caminho tortuoso dos sentimentos.  
Os sentimentos em relação a ele eram túrbidos, nem ela sabia ser possível amar e odiar uma pessoa na mesma fração de segundo. Queimava, doía e entorpecia. Depois do que ele fez, como ela ainda podia sentir falta dele? Era indecifrável, mas ela sentia como se faltasse ar todas às vezes que pensava nele.

O telefone tocando a tirou do transe.

"Dr. Cuddy, Stacey Warner na linha. Disse que é urgente e que é uma velha amiga da senhora"  
"Pode passar, por favor"  
"Cuddy?"  
"Sim."  
"Cuddy, escuta. Sei que você e o Greg tiveram desentendimentos, eu sei também porque ele foi preso, mas achei que você deveria saber o que aconteceu com ele. – Uma pequena pausa – ele faleceu, Cuddy"

Sair sem rumo tinha sido uma ótima ideia. Eles tinham dinheiro suficiente para os 5 meses restantes de vida de Wilson, e tudo o que precisavam era um quarto de hotel com boas camas e um bom serviço de quarto. Tudo seria perfeito, mas Wilson estava ficando cansado por causa da doença e dois meses rodando por vários lugares já havia sido demais.

Resolveram alugar um apartamento em Portland -Connecticut , pois ficava a uma distância considerável de Princeton e eles não poderiam arriscar que House fosse reconhecido.

Wilson estava deitado em sua cama lendo enquanto House tocava alguma coisa no piano que havia forçado Wilson a comprar. O telefone celular de Wilson toca.

"James?"

Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Nesses dois anos se falavam pelo menos uma vez por mês, mas com a viagem e a "morte" de House, ele ignorou algumas ligações.

" Lisa? Tentei te ligar algumas vezes, mas meu celular não funciona aqui muito bem"  
"James, onde você esteve? Onde você está?" - O tom de preocupação na voz de Cuddy era evidente.  
"Calma, eu estou bem. Resolvi passar uns tempos com um velho amigo de faculdade em Connecticut"

House observa a conversa com a porta entreaberta e pergunta aos sussuros:

"É ela?" - Olhando sem nenhuma expressão para Wilson deitado na cama.

Wilson apenas balança a cabeça e faz sinal para que House saia. Ele continua no mesmo lugar.

"James, é verdade? Ele está morto? " - Ela tenta sem sucesso conter o choro.  
" É Lisa, foi um acidente, ele estava descontrolado" – Ele diz tentando confortar a amiga.  
" É minha culpa, ele regrediu depois que terminei com ele. Eu nunca deveria ter terminado" – as lágrimas já haviam tomado conta nesse momento.

Wilson tampa o celular com a mão e fala para House:

"Eu não posso mentir para ela... Não posso" O semblante de Wilson demonstrava o quão ele estava irritado com o amigo.  
" Eu continuo morto, Wilson. A culpa dela é porque ela pensa que morri. Diga que estou vivo e isso se diluíra como água no deserto! Repito: eu continuo morto"

House fecha a porta do quarto e volta para sala determinado a não direcionar nenhum pensamento a ela. Como se ele fosse capaz de controlar suas emoções e seus pensamentos em relação à Lisa Cuddy.


End file.
